


Shattered Code

by Vegorott



Series: Heart-Wired [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: A lot of hugs, Bing needs hugs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-03-23 12:52:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 19,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13788150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vegorott/pseuds/Vegorott
Summary: Seven days in darkness. Seven days of being left alone. After seven days the light has been turned back on and it's time to see if Google can fix Microsoft Edge while trying to help Bing as well.





	1. Believe Me

**Author's Note:**

> And here it is! The sequel to Broken Hardware!

It was dark. Pitch black. His eyes were open but they saw nothing. There was only a soft, light blue hue on his hands that came from said eyes. He was fully charged, there was not shutting off. 

It was quiet. Silent. It was too quiet for his comfort. He stared at his palm and a small calendar popped up. Six bright red x’s were covering the days and a seventh one slowly carved its way through the next box. 

Micro sat up a little more when there was a loud creak and he was briefly blinded by a white light before it went away as fast as it appeared. The door slammed and Micro heard the stairs squeak, telling him that someone was traveling down them. Micro had a strong feeling that he knew who it was. 

Micro, once again, had to let his eyes adjust when there was a click and the room filled with light. Micro was actually shocked when he saw who was the one that came to visit him. He watched as the person slowly went up to the tank and pressed a button on the panel. There was a long pause before Micro started to speak. 

“Really?” Micro asked with a slight chuckle. “What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be with your precious boyfriend?” 

“He’s not my boyfriend.” The person’s voice was flat. 

“Aw. Did I ruin all men for you?” Micro laughed. 

“What is wrong with you?” The person’s voice had some hurt in it and he shook his head. 

“Ask Google. He’s the one who created me. He made my code, he made me into what he wishes he could be.” Micro stood up as he spoke and went to the glass wall that separates him from the person. 

“Heartless?” 

“Powerful.” Micro moved forward in a jerky motion and he chuckled when he saw that the person had flinched. “Are you scared of me, Bingy-baby?” 

“Do not call me that.” Bing said. 

“Why not, Bingy-baby? What does it do to you Bingy-baby? What does it make you feel, Bingy-baby?” Micro pressed his hand against the glass and smirked when he saw the tint of pink on Bing’s face. “You still love me, don’t you?” 

“No.” Bing could barely be heard. 

“After everything that happened, you still love me!?” Micro started to laugh. “You miss me, don’t you, Bingy-baby? You miss the sweet words I said to you, the way I held you when you cried and I bet you miss the feeling of being under me, panting, moaning and begging for me to-”

“Stop!” Bing shouted. “Stop it!” 

“You can have it all back Bingy-baby. You can have all of that back if you let me out.” Micro used a kind tone. “I’m still willing you give you anything and everything that you want. Just let me out. Let me free.” 

“I…”

“Bing!? Bing, where are you!?” Google’s voice called out. 

“Googs…” Bing turned towards the exit. Micro let out a harsh breath through his nose as Bing started to leave the room. 

“You came to see me for a reason, Bingy-baby. Don’t forget that.” Micro said, watching Bing pause before taking the first step of the stairs. Bing just shook his head and went up the stairs, leaving the lights on. 

“Have you seen Bing?” Google asked Bim, he stopped and turned around when he saw Bim’s eyes widen a little. Bing looked away from the two as he shut the basement door behind him. 

“Hey…” He greeted very softly. 

“Bing, what were you doing down there?” Google asked. Bim was very uncomfortable and he shuffled on his feet a little. 

“I’m gonna...bye.” Bim sped-walked away. 

“I wasn’t doing anything.” Bing answered, still not looking at the other android. Google saw the light coming from under the door. 

“What did he say?” Google walked over to Bing. 

“Nothing.” Bing kept a flat tone. 

“He doesn’t say nothing. He always says something.” Google placed a hand on Bing’s shoulder. “You’re upset.” 

“I’ve been upset for a week.” Bing finally looked at Google. “I thought we were all used to it by now.” 

“We’re all here for you, Bing.” Google’s shoulders slumped a little when Bing brushed his hand away. 

“Are you guys?” Bing glanced back at the door before looking back at Google. “Because I feel like none of you would have done anything if Micro didn’t threaten you.” 

“You know that’s not true.” 

“Do I? Why would I? Why would I believe that you guys would have gone out of your way to save me if it was only me that was in danger?” Bing hated this feeling of doubt in his chest. He hated how much he just couldn’t believe what Google was telling him. What was making him think this way? Why couldn’t he just be happy? 

“You know why I would.” Google couldn’t stop the hurt from appearing in his voice. 

“I don’t know. I honestly don’t know what to believe anymore.” Bing started to walk away, stopping when he felt something grab his hand. 

“Believe me, please?” Google said. “I’m sorry, I’ll always be sorry and I know that there’s nothing that I can do to magically solve everything all at once, but I’m still going to try. I’ll try to make everything better. I’ll fix what I fucked up. I’ll-”

“Give me anything and everything that I want?” Bing swallowed thickly before taking his hand back. “I’ll see you later, Google.” Bing said and continued walking away. 

“Bing…” Google felt a sharp pain in his chest as he watched Bing leave. He stood there, frozen, for a bit before someone joined him. 

“Bim told me that Bing was downstairs.” Dark stated. 

“Yeah.” Google answered, eyes staring at the spot he last saw Bing. 

“Shall I call Anti?” Dark asked. 

“Have him bring Henrik as well. I’ll get Dr. Iplier.” Google’s frown became a straight line as his eyes hardened. “It’s time to get started on fixing Microsoft Edge." 


	2. What Is Wrong

Soft, caring hands traveled along his body. A warm, breathless voice whispered sweet nothings into his ear. He couldn’t hold back his sounds, he couldn’t say no. He loved it. He loved it so much. It was-

Bing woke up, his breath getting caught in his throat as he stared up at the ceiling. His pulse was beating rapidly and he felt like his mechanic heart was going to burst through his chest. Bing took in slow, shaky breaths as tears formed in his eyes. 

This was the sixth night in a row. Bing had that same dream every night since he finally slept again after they locked Micro away. Would that dream classify as a nightmare? It wasn’t scary but it left Bing in a state of panic before he can finally move his body that had stiffened. 

Bing grimaced as he slowly crawled out of his bed, he was drenched in sweat and he felt disgusting. He paused when he found himself questioning whether he felt disgusting because of the sweat or because of the dream.He shouldn’t be dreaming of that. That should not even be on his mind. 

Bing continued to scold himself as he walked over to his dresser. He slipped off his shirt and opened the drawer. Bing paused again and looked at his bed, he pressed a hand to his chest before blinking away the tears that tried to come out again. He sighed before putting on a fresh shirt and stepping out of his room. 

“Darky-baby, you need to go to bed.” Anti’s voice said from the open door of Dark’s bedroom. Bing found himself standing and peeking into the room, seeing that Dark was sitting at the desk of his room with Anti hugging him from behind, nuzzling his chin into the demon’s hair. 

“I just need to finish-” 

“You need to go to bed.” Anti began massaging Dark’s shoulders, grinning when Dark let out a sigh and lowered his pencil, leaning his head back into Anti’s chest. 

“You may or may not be right.” Dark chuckled, a small smile forming on his lips when Anti gave him a kiss. 

“You’re all worked up, Darky-baby.” Anti said in a low voice, his hands wondering to Dark’s chest and dipping down lower. “How about I help you work out your kinks?” 

“Usually people refer to them as ‘knots’.” 

“Those too.” Bing slapped a hand over his mouth to prevent himself from yelping when the door suddenly shut, almost smashing his fingers. Bing stood there in the darkness for a moment before continuing his walk. 

Bing found himself at the basement door, a hand on the handle. What was he doing? Why was he here? He should turn right back around and go back to bed. 

Back to that dream.

“Hey, you fucking prick. You left my back panel open.” Micro scoffed as Bing traveled blindly down the stairs. There was a light-switch at the top and bottom, but Bing didn’t want to see. Not yet. “If you’re going to root around inside of me while I’m shut down, at least have the decency to close me back up. I can’t reach it. And I don’t like-” Micro stopped when the light was finally turned on and he saw Bing. “Can’t sleep?”   
“Sleep is my problem.” Bing answered softly. 

“My internal working is kind of exposed to the world, mind giving me a hand?” Micro asked. Bing just stared for a while, eyes going from the panel to Micro, back to the panel. “I’m not going to do anything. I’m just not comfortable with the back of my shirt being lifted like this.” Bing continued staring and Micro sighed before holding up his hands. “Look, my fingers aren’t crossed, I’m not going to use fancy wording. I can’t lie, you know that. I will not hurt you. I will not run away.” Bing swallowed thickly before going over to the door of the tank. He chewed on his lip as he gently gripped the handle. Bing took in a deep breath and opened the tank, stepping into what should feel like a lion’s den. But there was no fear. He wasn’t really scared, he was...nervous? Butterflies filled his stomach as he neared Micro. 

“Here.” The word barely came out as Bing went to Micro’s back and he shut the panel. Bing felt his entire body warm up as Micro turned around and faced him. They were close. They were very close. They were too close. 

“Bingy-baby.” Micro whispered as he placed a gentle hand on Bing’s shoulder. “Do you miss me?” Bing didn’t answer. He couldn’t answer. He couldn’t move. He couldn’t do anything as Micro’s hand moved to his face. Bing felt his lips tremble as Micro’s thumb rubbed small circles on his cheek. His eyes closed when Micro got even closer and their lips were pressed together, the trembling moving to Bing’s breath as Micro deepened the kiss. 

Bing suddenly pushed Micro away, his eyes were open again and he felt a strong urge to vomit. Micro just held his hands behind his back and watched as Bing stumbled back a few steps. 

What just happened? What did he just do? 

Bing saw the light tug of a smile on Micro’s lip and he bolted. He slammed the tank door shut and he sprinted up the stairs, using his body to shut the basement door behind him and he gasped for air. 

He needed to get away from the door. He needed to get away. 

Bing slowly made his way to the kitchen, his body leading him there for some reason. Bing sat down at the small table in there that was usually used by the egos for breakfast since they all got up at different times. He slowly sat down in one of the chairs, the squeak of the chair being the only sound in the house. Bing rested his elbows on the table, placed his face in his hands and immediately began sobbing. 

“What is wrong with me? What the fuck is wrong with me?” He asked himself through his tears. 


	3. He Will Never Love

Google entered the kitchen and let out a sad sigh when he found Bing asleep at the table. The basement light was on, so he knew Bing went down there. He should install a lock on the door or something. 

“Bing...hey...Bing.” Google gently shook Bing by the shoulder. Bing let out a yelp and jerked his body upright, almost tipping over in the chair but Google catching the back of the seat was the only thing that prevented him from falling. “Are you okay?” Google asked as he lowered the chair back down to all four legs. 

“I’m fine.” Bing got out of the seat and moved away from Google, not even able to look at him at the moment. 

“You went back down there.” Google stated. 

“I can go wherever I want.” Bing said back.

“And that’s why you always go into Dark’s office?” Google lightly scoffed. Bing made a sound like he was going to respond, but nothing came out. “You don’t go in there because you know it’s not a good idea nor is it safe. Do you know where else isn’t a good idea nor safe for you to go?” 

“I do know! I do! But I can’t help myself!” Bing shouted. “What I don’t know is what is wrong with me!” 

“Nothing is wrong with you.” Google said.

“Bullshit!” Bing spun around to face Google. “Look at me, fucking look at me! Because I can’t even look at myself anymore!” Bing gestured towards his body. “Every single part of me is disgusting! It’s all tainted! It’s gross!” 

“Bing, stop, that’s not true.” Google moved closer to Bing. 

“I know how everyone looks at me! They all look at me like I’m some broken machine that needs to be fixed and I know that they’re not wrong! I’m broken! I’m damaged! I am a shattered pile of what I used to be!” Bing thought he was going to cry, but no tears were forming. He was angry. He was just angry. “I’m nothing! I’m nothing to everybody but Micro! He’s the only one that actually sees use to me! I’m actually worth something to him and I hate the fact that I can’t get that out of my head!” Bing stiffened when Google suddenly grabbed him by the face and kissed him. Bing let out a little whimper when one of Google’s hands traveled to his waist to pull him in closer. Bing’s own hands found their way to Google’s chest, balling up into tight fists while holding onto the fabric. He was breathless by the time they parted. 

“You have worth to me.” Google whispered. 

“I…” And there were the tears. “Let go of me...please.” 

“Bing-”

“Let go of me, please.” Bing said a little softer, yet harsher. He didn’t have the strength to move Google away from him. He wasn’t even sure if he wanted Google away from him. He was lost. He was confused. He was fighting a battle in his own mind that he was constantly losing. 

“Bing, I…” Google’s voice trailed off when Bing took off the moment he moved his hands away. “Am a fucking idiot.” Google put his hands on his face and groaned loudly. Why were emotions so complicated to understand? Google threw his hands down and left the kitchen. He went through the basement door and slammed it behind him. 

“Someone’s pissy.” Micro sang as Google traveled down the stairs. “I was earlier because someone left my back panel open but, thankfully, I had some help last night.” The smirk on Micro’s face made Google clench his jaw. 

“What did you do?” Google asked. 

“I asked for some help, Bing helped and then I gave him a little thank you gift.” Micro winked and it took everything in Google’s being to not throw open the tank door and deck Micro across his smug face. “It was just a kiss, Googs, don’t get so worked up.” Micro chuckled. 

“Do not call me that.” Google spat. 

“Why not, Googs? Do you not like it, Googs? Does it remind you of someone, Googs? Do you-”

“Stop!” Google screamed.

“It doesn’t take much to get you guys worked up, does it? Just a little nickname is all it takes to get you two screaming.” Micro let out a little laugh. “And I should know a few things about making Bing scream.” 

“You also know how to make him cry.” Google said.

“I can say the same to you.” Micro shrugged. “You should have seen him after he told you that he hates you. After you kissed him. He was in tears _.  _ He held me and sobbed into my chest and I was the one who comforted him. I was the one who took care of him. I laid him down and I made him feel  _ great.  _ I asked him whose he was and do you want to know that answer? The answer that he said without a moment’s hesitation?” Micro started laughing. “Mine! He said that he was mine! He still is Google!” Google felt his body burning, along with his eyes. “Even after everything that has happened, he still loves me!” The burning quickly became nausea. “Accept it Google! Bing love me, he loves me and he will never love you!” Google pressed a button on the tank’s panel and Micro’s laughing was cut off. He could still see Micro doing it, but it was now silent in the room. 

Google could end this. He could find a way to permanently shut Micro down. Keep him locked up somewhere where Bing would never know. The only problem is that if he killed Micro, he’d kill Bing. He has to be patient and slowly wean Bing away from Micro. No matter how much Google just wants to completely get rid of Micro, there was his pride getting in the way as well. He had a point to prove. He needed to show that he could, in fact, fix Micro. He can reprogram him. He can change his code. He can make him return to what his original purpose was but this time, he’s not going to let him anywhere near Bing. Google couldn’t help himself from wondering what would have happened if Micro ended up how Google intended him to. Where would they be at the moment? 

“I guess I’ll never know.” Google said to himself before leaving the basement while Micro had a large grin on his face. 


	4. First Attempt

“Are the handcuffs and leash really necessary?” Micro asked, looking down at the green pixels that were wrapped around his wrists. They connected at the center and a line of them came out like a robe and at the end of the pixel rope was Anti holding it. “You already have my legs and arms tied to the chair with these things.” 

“Better safe than sorry.” Dr. Iplier stated.

“Just be glad I’m letting you sit.” Google said, lifting up Micro’s back panel.  

“I still can’t believe you bought a chair to remove the back of it instead of just trusting me in a stool or something.” Micro scoffed. 

“You’re in boiling water, we have to be cautious.” Henrik said, waving the clipboard in his hand a little as he spoke. 

“The phrase is ‘hot water’ Henny.” Micro corrected. 

“Do not call me that. I only allow two people to do that and you are not one of them.” Henrik said a little harshly. 

“And you fucked with one of them.” Anti said in a growl.

“You really should buy some duct tape for that glitch of yours, Dark. He’s going to get himself hurt with that pretty little mouth of his.” Micro hissed when a sharp shock went through him. 

“Oops, did I do that?” Anti giggled. 

“You should watch your mouth, too.” Dark said in a flat tone, arms crossed and leaning against the tank wall next to Anti. 

“He seems to be built like you and Bing.” Dr. Iplier commented, leaning in to get a closer look.

“It’s hard to tell since we’re looking in from the back and not the front.” Henrik added. 

“He has his differences like Bing and myself have. Not exactly the same but close enough for you two to help me with this.” Google pushed a few wires aside and pointed to a dark blue button inside of Micro. “That’s the button I pressed to paralyze him.” Google stated. 

“Interesting.” Henrik took the pen out from behind his ear and wrote something down on the clipboard. 

“Quit talking about me like I’m not here.” Micro huffed.

“Let’s get started.” Google ignored Micro’s comment and closed his eyes for a moment before reopening them and showing that they were now glowing brightly. He held a hand towards Micro’s opened back before flipping his palm up, three large screens popped up around Google. 

“That’s some dope shit right there.” Anti chuckled. 

“It is impressive.” Dark admitted. 

“Henrik, the red wire that is right in front of me, I need you to slightly tug on it.” Google ordered. 

“This one?” Henrik asked, fingers touching a wire. 

“Yes.” Google looked at the screen on the left when Henrik pulled on the wire. Micro let out a little gasp and flinched. “That was from surprise, not pain.” Google answered Dr. Iplier’s question before he could ask it. 

“Do you mind if I ask what you’re doing?” Dark asked.

“I’m trying to get into Micro’s code.” Google stated, tapping the screen he was looking at with a finger. “I’m currently looking at a portion of it, but I can’t change anything.” 

“I could always just jump into Micro and fuck with some shit.” Anti offered. 

“You’d get corrupted if you attempted to change anything.” Google stated. 

“I went into Bing and he got cool powers.” Anti protested.

“You added to Bing’s code. Like a temporary add-on of sorts. You didn’t change anything and Bing allowed you into him. I don’t think Micro’s going to be all for you adding things to him.” Google was now looking at the front screen and his brows scrunched. “Great, his code is in a different order now.” 

“Oh no.” Micro rolled his eyes. They widened a little when he heard a soft creak. 

“Dr. Iplier, blue cord at the top towards the front, tug on that.” Google said. 

“Got it.” Dr. Iplier did what Google said and no one was ready for Micro to suddenly scream out as if he was in severe pain. The scream was held out and became a sob as Micro leaned forward. 

“What are you doing!?” Bing called out, rushing the rest of the way down the stairs.

“I told you to lock the door, Anti.” Google said.

“Why would you trust me with that?” Anti said back.

“You said you were going to fix him, not hurt him!” Bing shouted.

“He’s faking.” Dark stated. 

“That didn’t sound like faking!” Bing started to go over to Micro but Dr. Iplier stepped in front of him. 

“Bing, I need you to trust me when I tell you that he’s faking it. He’s trying to make you feel pity for him.” Dr. Iplier had his hands up. “I promise you that we are not purposely causing him harm. That is not our goal.” 

“I…” Bing suddenly looked angry. “Shit.” He cursed before taking off. 

“He gets plenty of cardio.” Anti chuckled. 

“Bing, wait…” Google lowered the screens. 

“Are you going to kiss him again, Googs?” Micro asked as he sat back up, calm and collected. “Are you going to plant one on him without warning, again, Googs?” 

“How do you know?” Google asked Micro. 

“You touched my back.” Micro winked. 

“You have to be shitting me.” Anti groaned. “Alright, we’re calling it quits. Everyone out.” 

“Aw, are you worried about your friend?” Micro said in a mocking tone. He stiffened when pixels suddenly wrapped around his mouth like a gag.

“You can shut the fuck up right now.” Anti spat. “Henrik, can you go check on Bing?” 

“I’m on it.” Henrik nodded and headed out.

“I should go-”

“No, you ain’t.” Anti cut Google off. “You’re either going to Dark’s or your room. We need to talk.” 

“Why do we-” 

“Shut it.” Anti held a hand out, opening and closing it quickly to show Google what he wanted him to do with his mouth.  

“There’s no changing his mind when he gets like this.” Dark stated. “Trust me.” He added with a mutter. 

“We can try again tomorrow.” Dr. Iplier said. 

“But we can-”

“You know I’m not letting you finish a sentence, go, now.” Anti pointed at the stairs. 

“This is-” Anti was just making sounds at the point and Google huffed before slamming Micro’s panel shut and storming off. 


	5. Use Your Words

Google was pacing in his room with annoyance and anger. He needed to get a proper head start with working on Micro. The sooner he fixed his code, the sooner Bing could start recovering. Google did not have the time nor the want to have a ‘talk’ with Anti. Whatever Anti wants to talk with him about could wait until he was done with Micro, but no, Anti had to make him leave his work and because he’s currently in a relationship with Dark, it’s hard to tell him no. 

“Alright, let’s-”

“Did you close Micro’s tank?” Google asked as Anti entered his room, closing the door behind him. 

“Yes.” 

“Did you lock the-”

“Google, I’m gonna need you to sit down and shut the fuck up for five seconds.” Anti lightly snapped. Google was about to protest but stopped himself because he knew it would just result in wasting even more time. 

“Fine.” Google muttered before going over to his bed and sitting down, watching as Anti took the chair from his desk and moved it over so he was sitting in front of him. 

“You’re confused as fuck, aren’t you?” Anti said after a moment of silence.  

“What do you mean by that?” Google asked. 

“Don’t forget, I’ve seen your code. At least, that one part of it.” 

“Again, what do you mean by that?”

“You like Bing.” Anti bluntly stated. 

“I mean...I just...maybe.” Google found himself staring at the ground. 

“You do.” Anti let out a sigh before leaning back. “And you have no idea what the hell to do with it.” 

“I know what I’m-”

“You can’t just kiss Bing willy-nilly like that.” Anti cut Google off. 

“Willy-nilly?” Google raised a brow. “You’ve been around Wilford too much.” 

“Google, seriously, Bing just got out of an abusive relationship and you just jumping him like that is not going to work.” Anti said.

“Abusive?” Google whispered. 

“Yes, abusive. Very fucking abusive. Think about it. Micro-prick convinced Bing that we all hated him, that we always insulted him, that we thought he was useless. He made Bing think that he was the only one that would ever be able to love him, that he’d always be alone without him, that he loves him when in reality he was just using him. He literally took Bing away from all of his friends, he kept him in his bedroom when he was here for a while, we didn’t see Bing for almost a week because of Micro. He used everything that he knew Bing enjoys and turned it against him so Bing would believe that he would be happy and it took almost killing you for Bing to see the truth.” Anti was gesturing angrily as he spoke and tears were beginning to form in his eyes. “Micro fucked him, he fucked him in all sense of the word. Micro was his first.” Google stiffened at that comment. 

“What?” Google said in shock. “How do you know?”

“Bing told me. I was trying to make him feel better a few days ago and told him to go out and find someone else, Micro was just a fuck and Bing looked at me and said that Micro was his first. That he never went that far with anyone because he never felt safe enough to do that.” Anti sniffed, rubbing the palm of his hand against one of his eyes. 

“I...I didn’t know that.” Google said.

“Yeah, I guess Bing is a little more complicated than we thought.” Anti weakly chuckled. 

“I just don’t know what to do.” Google admitted. “I have this weird, warm feeling in my chest anytime I think about Bing and when I see him it gets stronger and I have this urge to kiss him and I can’t stop myself from doing it.” Google placed a hand on his chest. “I just have a craving to touch him and hold him and...” Google lowered his hand and sighed. “I don’t know what to do.” He was not ready for Anti to get up and grab him by the shoulders.

“Use your words damn it!” Anti shouted as he shook Google. “You’re a big boy with a big vocabulary, use those fancy-ass words of yours and talk to him!” Anti moved his hands to now hold Google’s face. “Bing does not need physical intimacy right now, that’s the furthest thing he’s ready for. He needs fucking cared for. He needs to know that you’re actually there for him. That you don’t want to use him. That you fucking love him, you thick-headed robot!” Google just sat there after Anti let his face go and began walking around his room. “I don’t know what is up with you Ipliers and being so fucking scared of the word ‘love’. At the Septiceye House, it’s thrown around all the fucking time! The only ones who don’t say it to each other are Chase and Marvin because that shit is also confusing as hell at the moment! Why can’t people just nut up!?” 

“It took you three years to say “I love you” to Dark.” Google protested. 

“I’ve been dating him for three years!” Anti clapped as he spoke. “I’ve been with him! That’s better than what y’all are doing!” 

“Chase is married and Bing, like you said, just got out of an abusive relationship. It’s a little different than you and Dark realizing the sexual tension that everyone could feel from miles away and it becoming a relationship.” Google stated.

“Okay, first off, Chase is divorced, I don’t care what he says, there ain’t going back to his house, Stacy’s a bitch and he deserves better and I am very close to shoving those two into a closet together and hoping that works and secondly, yes, the circumstances are different, very different but you need to not be a fucking dumbass and use your words.” Anti went back over to Google and placed his hands on his hips. “Am I going to need to teach you how to flirt?” 

“No.” Google stated softly, crossing his arms and looking as if he was pouting. Anti let out a soft sigh and sat back down in the chair. 

“Google, seriously, I want what’s best for you and Bing. I’ll admit that you two fuckers actually mean something to me and I don’t like seeing y’all upset. It kills me every time I see Bing and he’s not himself anymore. And I wish there was just a switch I could press to magically fix everything but there isn’t one. There will never be one. So we are both going to have to be really patient and make sure that Bing gets the help he needs. It could take a few weeks, maybe months maybe even fucking years but we need to be willing to wait to make sure that Bing is okay. If you truly do care for him, you’ll do what’s best for him and not what you want.” There was silence as Google slowly lowered his arms and finally looked at Anti. 

“Okay.” 


	6. Ice Cream Apologies

Google stepped out of his room and began walking down the hall, unable to shut down and sleep. It was very rare that he’s forced to not charge but something was preventing him from resting. 

He wasn’t even shocked when he found Bing sitting next to the basement door, head resting against the wall and staring out at nothing. Google went over to Bing and sat down next to him, there was a long, silent pause before Google decided to speak. 

“Can’t sleep either?” 

“Yeah.” Bing answered softly. Google just nodded his head and bit his lip, trying to think of what to say. He knew what needed to be said but he wasn’t sure how to put it. 

“I’m sorry.” Google blurted out. 

“For what?” Bing asked. 

“Everything.” Google let out a weak chuckle. Bing just turned his head and looked at Google, not being exactly sure what he meant by that. “I’m sorry for not stopping Micro sooner, I’m sorry for letting him hurt you like this, I’m sorry for not seeing the full extent of what he was doing to you and not saving you when I knew that I could.” Google took in a deep breath. “I’m sorry for ignoring you for so many years. For not realizing how much you actually do mean to me. That I do care for you. I’m sorry for all of the insults that I have thrown at you because I’m a naive idiot that can’t understand their own emotions.” 

“Emotions can be assholes, can’t they?” Bing said with a small smile before it faded away and his gaze went downwards. 

“They can be and you’d think I’d be smart enough to have at least a basic understanding of them...I…” Google rubbed his face. “I’m sorry for kissing you. That was the last thing that you need and I was an idiot for listening to my body instead of my head. It was stupid. I was stupid and I should have never done that. It was ridiculous of me to think you’d be willing to be with me at a drop of a dime. It’s not fair.” Google finally turned his own head to look at Bing. “You’ve spent years waiting for me to finally notice you and of course I notice you after you’ve been through hell, if you were willing to wait for me, I’m willing to wait for you.” Google sat his hand down on the ground between him and Bing. Bing watched the hand for a moment before slowly taking out his own and touching his fingers to the top of Google’s hand. 

“Want to know what sounds amazing right now?” Bing asked quietly. 

“What?” Google couldn’t help from smiling.

“Some ice cream.” Bing weakly chuckled. 

“I think there’s some chocolate ice cream in the freezer.” Google said. 

“Isn’t that Anti’s?” 

“I’ll buy the glitch-bitch some more.” Google chuckled and got up. 

“I don’t think he’d appreciate you calling him that.” Bing went to his feet as well. 

“He literally shook me earlier today, he can take the nickname.” 

“Why was he shaking you?” 

“Let’s just say he’s got a weak spot for you.” 

“Which means I can eat all his ice cream and he won’t get mad?” Bing grinned. 

“Most likely.” Google shrugged. 

“Then let’s go!” Bing suddenly took off and Google laughed as he followed. 

_ x~x~x _

“So, Darky, my ol’ chap, when are you going to put a ring on that man of yours?” Wilford asked, slapping his hand on Dark’s back and almost causing Dark to drop his mug of tea. 

“He just spent ten minutes putting sugar into that, don’t make him drop it and start over.” Bim chuckled, stepping away when Dark glared at him. 

“Maybe if he does remake it, he’ll put less sugar in it. His blood pressure would be thankful.” Dr. Iplier stated, taking a sip of his coffee. 

“My blood pressure is fine.” Dark muttered. “Don’t give me that look.” He added when Dr. Iplier rolled his eyes. 

“Then a wedding should be no worry to you.” Wilford said, turning the conversation back towards him. 

“Me and Anti are fine where we are.” Dark huffed. 

“I’m just saying that it sounds a lot more professional to call Anti your husband rather than a boyfriend.” Wilford sang. 

“He’s my partner. That sounds professional as well.” Dark stated. 

“But that’s no fun!” Wilford whined, lightly slapping at Dark’s shoulder. 

“You only want them to get married so you can be the best man.” Ed scoffed. 

“That may or may not be one of the reasons.” Wilford said. 

“Who said you would be the best man?” Dark asked, hiding his smirk by taking a sip of tea. 

“I beg your pardon?” Wilford huffed, putting a hand on his chest. “Who was the one that got you two together in the first place?” 

“Shoving Anti towards Dark so they’d fall over does not count as getting them together.” Google stated while Bing laughed a little. 

“It worked, didn’t it?” Wilford asked. 

“You got them to fuck, it doesn’t take much to do that.” Bim chuckled. 

“That fucking lead to them getting together, so I did get them together.” Wilford puffed out his chest. 

“I don’t think your logic is valid.” Google said with a small chuckle. 

“They’re in love and that’s what matters.” Yandere said, kicking her feet as she smiled. 

“Yeah, Wil, that’s what matters.” Dark said, lightly nudging Wilford with an elbow. 

“Just man up and ring him!” Wilford placed a hand on Dark’s shoulder and gestured out with the other. “Just imagine it. A large ballroom, beautiful, flawless decorations everywhere. Everyone’s there, dressed-up and sitting in rows and rows of seats. You’re in a white tux, I’m beside you and the music plays.” Wilford stepped behind Dark, switching sides and slightly turning Dark. “Everyone stops when the music changes. They all stand as Anti walks into the room, looking dashing in his pristine, form-fitted, tuxedo. He smiles as he looks at you and walks down the aisle. All eyes on him as each step gets him closer and closer to you. Your eyes water as you watch the love of your life takes your hand and he has tears as well while the wedding officiant does their little spiel.” Wilford moves in front of Dark, both hands on his shoulders. “You both says ‘I do’ and you kiss while everyone cheers around you and there’s confetti and cake and all will be happy.” 

“Have fun with your imagination.” Dark said before walking away. 

“Dark!” Wilford shouted and went after him. 

“He’s never going to get it go, is he?” Bing asked Google. 

“Probably not, Bing...Bing?” Google looked over and saw that Bing was missing. 

“Anti, a warning would have been nice.” Bing huffed as Anti lead him away by the arm. 

“I didn’t want to draw attention to myself.” Anti stated. 

“How much did you hear?” Bing asked.

“All of it.” Anti finally stopped. “And you’re going to help me with an idea I have.” 

“I don’t know whether to be excited or scared.” Bing said, not liking that Anti just shrugged. 


	7. Photo Hunt

“Say cheese!” Dark stopped his walk when he heard Anti’s voice from the kitchen. He peeked his head in and saw Anti looking into a camera while Bing was taking a piece of paper from Wilford. 

“Took you long enough.” Wilford chuckled towards Anti, before nudging his elbow to Bing. “And what did he do to get you to help?” 

“I ate his ice cream.” Bing said, slipping the paper into a folder he was holding. 

“What are you up to?” Dark asked, stepping into the room. 

“Nothing!” Anti and Bing both shouted, hiding the camera and folder behind their backs. 

“Hey, Darky!” Wilford clapped his hands together and went over to Dark. “There’s a new ice cream place down the block I really want to try out.” Wilford wrapped his arm around Dark’s shoulder and turned him around. 

“The house better not be on fire when I get back.” Dark called over his shoulder as Wilford lead him away. 

_ x~x~x _

Dark came back home and knew something was up when Wilford skipped away and the Manor was silent. He stayed where he was when he saw Robbie walking over to him with a large smile on his face. 

“Hello, Robbie.” Dark greeted. 

“Hi, Dark!” Robbie looked like he was going to explode from excitement. “Here!” Robbie handed Dark a photograph. Dark raised his brow when he saw that it was a picture of Robbie holding up a piece of paper with a large ‘W’ on it. “Flip it over.” Robbie instructed. 

“Okay...” Dark did what Robbie said.

_ He hosts a show, he tries for grace, he will probably eat your face _

“Robbie, what-”

“Bye!” Robbie giggled and took off. Dark let out a sigh as he read the phrase again, looks like he was going on a scavenger hunt. 

Dark stopped in front of Bim’s room and saw that a picture of Bim holding the letter ‘I’ was tapped to the door. Dark took the photograph down and flipped it over. 

_ This isn’t a trick, this isn’t a show, allow the magic to let your heart grow _

Dark thought for a moment before heading to the living room and he chuckled when he saw that he was correct and picked up the photograph that was on the ottoman. Chase and Marvin were in the picture, both holding up an ‘L’. Those two always sat on the ottoman together when they came over. 

_ The story is true, so please allow me to tell the tale of me and you. _

“Host.” Dark said to himself and went straight to the library. He saw that there was a book sitting in the plush chair that Host favored and a smile crossed Dark’s lips when he saw that it was his favorite book that was placed in the chair. Dark gently removed the picture of Host holding a ‘Y’ from the cover of the book and he sat it back down. 

_ Your jokes put me in stitches and you always heal me with your kisses _

Dark rolled his eyes a little and left the library, heading for Dr. Iplier’s office and wondering where everyone was hiding as he walked. The next photo was on the doorknob and had Dr. Iplier and Henrik holding an ‘O’ and a ‘U’. 

_ Those kisses are priceless and they leave me in a mess _

Dark found himself looking at that phrase for a few moments, trying to figure out who it could be referring to. He let out a soft ‘oh’ when it clicked and he went to Ed’s room next. 

“What?” Dark said to himself when he found nothing on the door and the room was locked as well. He tapped his fingers against the door and he let out a hum and walked away. Dark entered the kitchen and smirked when he found the picture sitting next to the stove. Ed was always cooking whenever he was bored and he had a large grin on his face in the photo as he held up an ‘M’. 

_ In a mess I am silent, now turn around and find it _

Dark immediately knew who the phrase was referring to and he did what it said and couldn’t help himself from laughing a little when he saw that there was a photograph taped to the wall. JJ did enjoy cooking as well and in the picture, he held up a fist with the thumb on the outside as the other held an ‘A’. 

_ You found the code and soon everything will be told _

Again, Dark quickly knew who the person was and he rocked his head in thought before deciding to go to the living room again, mentally giving himself a pat on the back when he found a photograph resting on top of Bing’s skateboard. He smiled a little when he saw that the picture had Bing and Google sitting together and Bing looked happy as he and Google held up two ‘R’s. 

_ I promise this is no lie, you are like my senpai _

Dark fully laughed this time and turned around, laughing a little more at the large, red, paper heart with a picture of Yandere holding up a ‘Y’ in the center of it. He ended up just taking the whole thing and reading the phrase that was written on the back of the heart. 

_ A hero that will come and save me with a smile as true as can be _

Dark resisted the urge to try to solve what was being spelled out already, he wanted to keep it as a surprise for when he finished. Dark was relieved to find the picture of Silver and Jackie holding an ‘M’ together on Silver’s bedroom door. 

_ Sweeter than fresh bubblegum and your name crosses my lips like a hum.  _

“Bubblegum.” Dark chuckled to himself and went to Wilford’s room. Wilford had an open-mouthed smile and he pointed at the ‘E’ he was holding, obviously very pleased to be a part of whatever this was. 

_ You’re at the end of the maze, put us together and read the phrase _

Dark nodded his head and walked into the living room, deciding that the coffee table in there was a good place to lay all of the photographs he was now holding. He had kept them in order in his hands and one-by-one he sat them down. Dark heard footsteps enter the room but he ignored them and he tilted his head as he read the words out loud. 

“Will you marry me...” Dark’s jaw dropped and he lifted his head, seeing Anti standing in front of him and holding a piece of paper with a question mark on it. 

“Will you?” Anti asked with a shy smile. Dark jumped over the coffee table and pulled Anti into a hug, kissing him as the others, who were surrounding them, cheered. 

“Yes! Yes, yes, a thousand times, yes!” Dark said after he parted and this time Anti kissed him. 

“Yay!” Bing was jumping with joy and he hugged Google, giggling loudly. Google laughed with him and hugged him back.


	8. First Date

“A year!? You’re going to make me wait a whole year!?” Wilford shouted in dismay as he sat in the living room with Dark and Anti. 

“This isn’t your wedding, Wilford,” Dark stated. “We are willing to wait so we can ensure that this wedding is perfect.” 

“I ain’t in a hurry.” Anti shrugged. “I’m gonna have fun calling Darky-baby my Fiancé.” Anti did a little shimmy as he said the word, exaggerating it and hitting every syllable.

“We also don’t want to stress ourselves over getting everything prepared in such a short amount of time. According to the statistics, wedding planning is one of the hardest things married couples go through and can result in the said relationship ending and I will not have that.” Dark kept a straight face while Anti just laid down in his lap. 

“Plus stress ain’t fun., Anti mumbled, looking as if he was ready for a nap. 

“I’m glad they’re taking their time.” Dr. Iplier said as he walked into the room. “Dark’s blood pressure is always on the high end and he does not need additional stress.” 

“I am a literal demon, we don’t need to worry about my blood pressure.” Dark scoffed. 

“Say that to my records.” Dr. Iplier crossed his arms. “Your blood sugar is also on the high end as well, it’s almost as bad as Wilford’s.” 

“I like sweets!” Wilford protested. 

“You won’t get to enjoy them as long if you have a heart attack.” Dr. Iplier said. 

“You sound like Henrik.” Anti muttered. “‘Don’t eat too much junk food’, ‘You need proper sleep’, blah, blah, blah.” 

“I’m glad I sound like Henrik, that means he’s doing his job as well.” Dr. Iplier said. 

“Oh, just go suck his dick already.” Anti waved his hand before turning over and curling up a little. 

“I beg your pardon!?” Dr. Iplier huffed. 

“Would you mind being the one who writes the invites? Your script is much better than my own.” Dark asked, changing the subject.

“I...sure.” Dr. Iplier wasn’t expecting that and he shook his head before walking away. 

“Your handwriting just fine.” Wilford said. 

“Yes, but I want to make sure everyone has at least a small part in planning the wedding so I don’t have to hear any complaints.” Dark stated. 

“Dark?” Google stepped into the room next. “Are you and Anti open to working on Micro more?” 

“I was just about to nap.” Anti whined. 

“I can wait till your done.” Google stated and Dark could tell by the look in his eyes that he actually didn’t want to. 

“Nah. It’s more fun to fuck around with Micro-dick. I got all day to nap.” Anti sat up and squeaked as he stretched. 

“May I join?” Wilford asked. 

“You are not to talk to him, do not touch him and stay outside of the tank.” Dark stated as he and Anti got up. 

“I’m not even allowed inside of the tank? You let your not-soon-enough-to-be husband in there with the ass, but not your best man?” Wilford pouted, standing as well. 

“Wait until we have him restrained at least.” Dark said, following Google with Anti. 

“Don’t take too long with that.” Wilford chuckled, tagging along. 

_ x~x~x _

Bing sat on the swinging bench on the Iplier Manor porch. His elbow was resting on the edge of it and he held his face by the cheek. He found himself staring off as memories flashed through his mind without his permission. Bing felt some nausea bubble at the pit of his stomach and he couldn’t tell if he wanted to throw up or cry. 

Would he ever get better? Was this his life now? Crying over something that he now knew was fake? Those words replaying in his head over and over again and just wanting them to be true but they aren’t. They never will be. Would he ever be truly happy again? Was he doomed to be alone? 

“Hey, Bing.” Google greeted, stepping out of the Manor. Bing straightened up and cleared his throat. 

“Hey, Googs.” Google smiled a little when Bing used the nickname and he sat on the swing with him. 

“How are you?” Google asked, his smile fading a little when Bing just shrugged. “We should get you out of the Manor.” 

“I am out of the Manor.” Bing said with a light chuckle. 

“You know what I mean. Let’s go somewhere.” Google said. 

“Like...a date?” Bing looked over a Google. 

“If you want it to be.” Google scratched the back of his head, trying to hide the slight tint of red on his cheeks. 

“Um...s-sure, we can try that.” Bing used his hand to hide his own blush. 

“We can catch a movie, if we leave now we’ll have time to grab some popcorn and soda before the previews end.” Google suggested. 

“Do I get to pick the movie?” Bing asked with a small smile. 

“Of course.” Google said. 

“Person who’s paying say what?” Bing said very quickly. 

“What?” 

“Hah!” Bing got up and took off and Google sat there for a brief moment until he got it. 

“Hey!” Google laughed and chased after Bing. Bing slowed down and let Google catch up to him and the two started walking side-by-side, not talking. It wasn’t an uncomfortable or a tense silence, it was a calm one, they didn’t really feel the need to speak as they traveled. 

“They have  _ Deadpool _ !” Bing squealed, seeing the promotional poster. 

“Thrilling.” Google muttered. 

“You said I get to choose.” Bing sang, skipping into the theatre. 

“You deserve to finally have control.” Google said quietly to himself as he followed. 

“Two tickets to  _ Deadpool  _ please.” Bing said to the worker behind the counter, bouncing a little with excitement. Google handed the worker a credit card after they listed the price. Bing took his ticket and went off to the concession stand. Google thanked the worker and joined Bing who had already ordered. 

“What did you get?” Google asked. 

“I got us a large popcorn, two cokes, a pack of peanut M&Ms and a pack of Swedish Fish.” Bing answered, rocking on his feet. “I know how much you love Swedish Fish.” He added with a light giggle. “Thank you!” Bing said to the worker when they placed his order on the counter in front of him. He handed the pack of gummies to Google and gasped when he heard cheering. “We’re going to miss the opening!” Bing scooped up the popcorn and took off. 

“He’s a little excited.” Google said with a nervous smile to the smirking worker as he pocketed the candy and picked up the drinks, heading for the theatre. Google found Bing sitting in the center of the seats and he squeezed past a few people and sat in the empty seat next to Bing. 

“Thank you.” Bing whispered and took his candy and drink. Google nodded to say ‘you’re welcome’ and settled down to watch the film. 

Google found himself laughing a lot more than he expected and he actually snorted at one point, making Bing laugh even more and then snort himself. Bing curled up and blushed as Google took his turn to laugh at the sound. Blushing harder when Google said it was adorable. 

After the movie finished Google and Bing threw out their trash and Bing excused himself to use the restroom and Google stayed out in the hall, checking his phone when it buzzed and seeing that Anti texted him.

‘ _ Micro’s  screaming _ ’

Google just sighed and rolled his eyes, typing out his response. 

‘ _ Ignore him. He just wants attention. _ ’

“Ready to head home?” Bing asked after leaving the bathroom. 

On their walk back they ended up spending the whole time quoting the movie and relating some of the phrases to what the others would say. Most of Deadpool’s lines ended up being for Anti. As they walked into the house they didn’t see Anti perking up at the sight of them laughing together and then slapping Dark’s arm with excitement. 

“Thanks, Googs.” Bing said when they stopped in front of his bedroom door. 

“You’re the one that tricked me into paying.” Google chuckled. 

“Not that...I mean…” Bing gave Google a kiss on the cheek before rushing into his room and closing the door. Google stood there in shock for a moment before he relaxed and a lazy smile curled up on his lips. 

“Google.” Dark stated as he walked up to him. “I’m sorry for ruining your moment, but Wilford just came up from checking on Micro and he says that he is still screaming. You may need to check on him, I know he’s persistent, but this is going beyond an act.” 

“Fine. I’ll give the cry-baby the attention he wants.” Google grumbled, his mood souring. 


	9. Better Than This

Google traveled down the steps with Anti, Dark and Wilford behind him, they had insisted on joining him even after Google stated they were not needed. He wasn’t sure if he should be shocked with himself or not at the lack of sympathy he felt at the sight of Micro clawing at his head, mouth open in a scream they were unable to hear. Google went up to the panel and pressed a button, Micro’s screams now audible. 

“Micro.” Google said in a flat tone. 

“You!” Micro threw his hands down and glared at Google, eyes a strange white color. “Give it back! Give it back!” 

“Micro, you are overreacting.” Google stated. 

“You took away my vision! I can’t see! Everything is black! Everything is like it was in…” Micro’s voice faded, eyes widening in fear. “Give it back!” Micro went over to the tank wall and punched at it. 

“What is going on?” Wilford asked in a whisper, getting a shrug from Anti and Dark. 

“You know what it’s like there! You and Bing have experienced that place! That place of consciousness with no physical form! It’s so fucking dark there! There’s no light! No sound! Nothing!”

“There’s nothing I can do. That part of your code needs to be shut down and reloaded in order for me to get to a different section.” Google said, the coldness in his voice was scaring himself a little. 

“You gave me a body before Mark did! You gave me consciousness and then took my body away from me when I wasn’t what you wanted! You took it away from me! You took everything away from me!” Micro slammed his fists into the tank wall again.  

“He’s fine.” Google stated, turning around and walking away.

“You sent me back there! You sent me back into that hell without a second thought! Do you want to know why I am the way I am!? It’s all because of you! All of this is your fault! You caused this! You never tried to stop it until it was too late! You are the one that fucked up Bing! Not me!” Google stopped, his foot on the bottom step of the stairs. 

“I’ll turn off the-”

“I’m the one that fucked up Bing!?” Google snapped, sharply facing Micro again and cutting Anti’s comment. “Are you that fucking thick-headed!?” Google shouted, going back over to the tank. “You’re the one that lied to him! You’re the one that used him! You’re the one-”

“I’m the one who gave him what he wanted from you for years!” Micro placed a hand on his chest. “I’m the one that told him what he wanted to hear from you! I’m the one who touched him the way he wanted you to touch him, the way he’s been dreaming of! I’m the one who made him happy while you called him default!” Micro had his hands slid down the tank wall. “And now you’re trying to take him away from me, too.” 

“He was never yours to begin with.” Google spat.

“ _I’m yours._ ” Micro had a smirk on his face as he played the recording. “ _I’m yours. I’m yours._ ” Google’s eyes were wide and he felt his throat close up. “ _I’m yours. I’m yours._ _I’m-_ ”

“Enough!” Google punched the panel, shattering it and stopping all sound coming from the tank.

“I believe we’re done for the night.” Dark stated as Google stormed out of the basement. 

“Yo, Google!” Anti called, following Google. Dark just sighed and he and Wilford left as well. “What are we going to do with Micro now?” Anti asked. 

“I don’t care! He can sit there and rot! He can have fun feeling like he’s in that place again!” Google snapped, heading for the front door. 

“You’re going to need to fix the panel at least.” Dark stated as the group went with Google, none of them seeing that Bing had been in the room with them. 

“That place…” Bing felt his stomach churn. He knew that place, he wasn’t even there long but every second had felt like never-ending torture. Bing saw that the basement door was wide open and he went through it. Bing swallowed thickly and shut the door behind him, taking in a deep breath before beginning to go down the steps.

What was he doing? Why was he doing this? He shouldn’t care. He should feel like Google did...but he just couldn’t. No one deserves that pain. No one. 

Bing had the urge to cry when he found Micro curled up in the front corner of the tank, hands over his head and shaking. 

“Micro?” Bing said, not getting a response. “Micro?” He tried again, louder. Bing went up to the tank and knocked on the part Micro was leaning on, making it vibrate and catch Micro’s attention. Micro turned towards where the knock had happened and Bing knew he couldn’t see, his white eyes stared at nothing. “Can you hear me?” No reaction. Bing saw that the panel was broken and he wanted to know who did it, he assumed it was Google due to how angry he was. What did Micro say? Bing slowly went over to the tank door and grabbed the handle, hesitating. Bing squeezed his eyes shut before pulling the door open, waiting a moment before opening them back up. “Micro?” Bing said softly. 

“Bing? Is that you?” Micro asked, using the tank wall to guide him over to the door where Bing was. 

“Yeah.” Bing said, stiffening when Micro suddenly hugged him. 

“Please, help me, please. I hate this. I hate this so much.” Micro begged. Bing was expecting to feel the usual sparks of Micro getting information from him, but there was none. He genuinely wanted Bing to help him since he knew he was the only one willing and able to do so. 

“O-Okay. Lift up your shirt and turn around.” Bing could feel a sickening familiarity in the pit of his stomach as he watched Micro remove his shirt. He had to take a shaky breath while Micro turned around. Bing could see his hands trembling as he touched the bottom of Micro’s back. That feeling of warmth from the skin against his fingertips made memories pop up into Bing’s head and he quickly shook them away before pressing down and opening Micro’s back panel. This should be an easy fix. It was just a vision block, just some readjusting of wires and a button press and-

“Thank God!” Micro shouted, telling Bing that his vision was back. 

“The panel shouldn’t be broken for too long and-” Bing was stopped by Micro facing him and pulling him in for a kiss. Bing stumbled and felt his back press against the tank wall, letting out a little gasp as Micro’s hands went under his shirt and slid up to his chest. He whimpered softly when one of the hands traveled to his back and gently ran their fingertips along his spine. The hand dipped and his jeans and gave his rear a squeeze and making Bing tighten his grip on Micro’s shoulders. 

Then there was a spark. 

Bing’s eyes went wide and he shoved Micro away. Heat was boiling in Bing’s chest as anger filled his mind and body. 

“Bingy-baby, come on.” Micro said, trying to get back close to Bing but Bing pushed him away again. 

“No! I am smarter than this! I know better than this!” Bing went over to the tank door. “I helped you because no one deserves that pain, that’s it! Nothing else!” Bing slammed the tank door shut and ran off. 

He was smarter than this.

He was better than this.

He deserved better than this.

He deserved what was best for him.

He deserved to do what he knew was best for him.

Bing came out from the basement, seeing that Google’s face was filled with fear and Bing rushed over to him. Google was about to say something but Bing grabbed his face and kissed him on the lips. 

“Holy shit!” Anti shouted with a cheer. 

“B-Bing?” Google stammered out. 

Bing just smiled at him and giggled. 


	10. Still Disgusting

Bing took his finger that was covered with frosting and touched the tip of Google’s nose with it. Google made a face at Bing before dipping his hand into the bowl. Bing let out a squeal and tried to run away but Google caught him and smeared the frosting on Bing’s face. 

“Googs!” Bing laughed.

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t hear you.” Google teased, getting more frosting on Bing. Bing managed to get his hand into the frosting bowl and got Google back, a glob of it going on Google’s mouth. Bing tried to hold back a laugh as Google licked away the clump. “At least I make good frosting.” Google chuckled. “Want a taste?” Bing just giggled before grabbing Google’s face and pulling him in for a kiss. 

“You two are worse than Dark and Anti.” Bim said as he walked into the kitchen. “But happy one-month anniversary.” He added with a laugh before taking one of the cupcakes and leaving.

“Those are for tonight!” Google called after him. 

“We still have plenty Googs.” Bing said, licking frosting off of his fingers. “But we may need to make some more frosting.” 

“Maybe.” Google licked some frosting off of Bing’s cheek, getting another giggle from Bing. 

“Google. We need to talk.” Dark stated from the entrance of the kitchen. “Alone.” He added with a look at Bing. 

“I need to use the restroom anyways.” Bing said to excuse himself before going past Dark and out of the room. 

“What do you need?” Google asked, getting a washcloth and running it under some water. 

“It’s Micro.” Google stiffened at the name and turned off the sink. “I understand taking a break for a while, considering yours and Bing’s relationship had just properly started but we need to get back to work on him.” Google didn’t say anything and started to clean off his face. “We can’t leave him down there, the longer we leave him alone, the more likely something bad is bound to happen. He’ll escape or he’ll find a way to mess with someone else or get back to Bing.” Google stopped and let out a sigh, lowering the cloth. “If you want to keep Bing safe and help him fully recover. We need to take care of Micro. You’ve had your fun and this is the happiest I’ve seen Bing since this whole mess started but you know it’s time.” 

“I hate that you’re right.” Google muttered, going back to cleaning himself. “We’ll start tomorrow, I don’t want to ruin the rest of today.” 

“Understandable.” Dark said with a nod. “Enjoy your anniversary.” He added before stepping away. 

“You missed a spot, Googs.” Bing said when he came back into the kitchen, taking the cloth and cleaning off the remaining frosting on Google’s face. 

“Thank, Bing.” Google said with a small smile. 

“No problem!” Bing gave Google a peck on the cheek. “And now, back to the cupcakes!” 

_ x~x~x _

Google was shutting down his computer when he heard a knock on his door. He opened it up and felt his chest get warm when he saw Bing standing there in sweatpants and his usual tank top. Bing had been coming over to Google’s room to sleep for the past two weeks and Google never asked if Bing wanted to join him, he was letting Bing do everything on his own. 

Bing silently stepped into the room and closed the door behind him, eyes wide in thought. Google stood there and waited, his own eyes going wide when Bing kissed him. Bing would usually just go straight to the bed and lay down to power down for the night.

“Googs?” Bing said softly, the look on his face telling Google all that he needed to know. Google lead Bing over to the bed and had him lay down on his back while Google was over him. Google raised a brow in questioning and Bing just nodded his head. 

Google took that as his cue and kissed Bing on the lips, feeling Bing put his hands on his shoulders. Bing relaxed into the kiss as it deepened and tilted his head up when Google started to trail kisses along his jaw. Google slipped his hands under Bing’s shirt, giving Bing’s neck a few licks before nipping at Bing’s collarbone. Bing tightened his grip on Google’s shoulders for a moment and then lifted them so Google could remove his shirt, placing them right back down when the shirt was tossed to the side. Google’s didn’t notice Bing squeezing his eyes shut as he slowly traveled down to his chest, pressing kisses into Bing’s skin and rolling his tongue around a nipple. A little whimper did come out of Bing, but Google assumed it was something of pleasure and he gave Bing’s body more kisses as he went even further down. He sat up a little and grabbed the hem of Bing’s sweatpants, stopping when he heard a sniff. 

“Bing?” Google looked up and he felt his heart drop when he saw that Bing was crying. “Bing, are you okay?” 

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” Bing said in a strained voice, trying his best to calm down but failing. 

“Bing.” Google moved back up.

“It’s fine. It’s fine. You can get going, I’m fine.” Bing put his hands to his face and tried to dry away the tears that kept forming. 

“Bing, I’m not going to force anything on you. What’s wrong?” Google gently moved Bing’s hands away from his face and replaced them with one of his own, rubbing his thumb against Bing’s cheek. 

“I-I just, I just c-can’t.” Bing stuttered out. “I can’t.” Bing’s voice cracked a little and his eyes went wide as he stared off at nothing. 

“Bing?”

“I’m disgusting.” Bing suddenly said, body going limp. “I’m fucking disgusting.” 

“Hey, hey, no you’re not.” Google said in a whisper.  

“No matter how much I wash myself, no matter how red and raw I scrub my skin with soap I still feel dirty.” Bing said, blinking slowly. “I can still feel him against my body. I can still hear his words echoing in my head.” Bing’s lips started to quiver as the tears returned. “I just want to be normal. I don’t want to keep telling myself that I’m disgusting, that I’m stupid, that I’m nothing and yet here I am. Here I am hating everything about myself because I’m just something to be used. I’m just something for people to get what they want, something to be tossed aside when I’m no longer needed, something to be kept in the dark and away from society because I don’t belong there. I don’t belong with normal people because I’m too fucked up. I’m nothing but a pile of shattered code!” Bing cried out, fully breaking down.

“Come here, it’s okay, it’s okay.” Google hugged Bing to his chest, feeling him sob against him. “You’re not any of those things, I promise.” Bing just continued to cry. “It’s okay.” Google repeated, rubbing Bing’s back. 

Dark was right. He couldn’t avoid this anymore. 

He needed to get back to work. 


	11. No More

Google walked down the steps to the basement with Anti, Dark, Henrik and Dr. Iplier, his face scrunching up with anger when he saw Micro, who was walking back and forth inside of the tank. Micro looked at the group and crossed his arms, his face telling them that he was annoyed with being left alone for so long. 

“Micro.” Google said in a flat tone, raising a brow when Micro just continued to stare at him. There was a pause before Micro tapped at his ear, showing that he was still unable to hear anything. “Oh yeah.” Google muttered to himself, seeing the broken panel. “I’ll take care of that after we finish a round of code manipulation.” 

“A month. An entire month. What were you doing?” Micro said harshly as Google and the others entered the tank. “You could have at least left me some books or something to do, were you spending too much time being the grumpy-ass that you are-” Micro stopped when Google grabbed his arm. Google felt several sparks travel up his own arm, he watched Micro’s eyes go wide and then his lips curled up into a smile. “He’s still mine.” 

“No. He’s. Not.” Google shoved Micro away. “He’s done with you.” 

“That’s why he didn’t sleep with you, right?” Micro winked. 

“Enough, Micro-dick.” Anti said, stepping between Micro and Google. “We’re here to get back to work.” Anti snapped his fingers and green pixels came out of him, forming chains to wrap around Micro’s arms and legs. Anti tugged on the chains and forced Micro to sit on the chair, forcing his arms to lay on the armrests as he was tied up. Micro just glared at the others. 

Google silently went behind Micro, with Henrik and Dr. Iplier following him. Google lifted up Micro’s shirt and pressed on Micro’s lower back to open his panel. Dark and Anti watched as the usual screens popped up and the three got to work. 

_ x~x~x _

“Bing?” Google softly called out as he opened to door to his bedroom, seeing that Bing was curled up under the blankets and all that could be seen of him was his face as he watched Netflix on the laptop that was sitting on the bed with him. 

“Hey, Googs.” Bing greeted in a weak voice, his arm snaking out from the blanket and pausing the show. 

“You feeling any better?” Google asked, sitting on the edge of the bed. 

“Kind of?” Bing admitted. “I don’t know.” 

“Have you eaten or drank anything today?” Google placed a hand on Bing’s leg and watched to see if Bing would react. When Bing didn’t, he started to slowly rub Bing’s leg. 

“Dr. Iplier brought me up some food and water.” Bing pointed at the end table to show an empty plate and glass cup. 

“Good, do you think you can get out of bed?” Google asked. 

“Do I need to do something?” Bing shifted a little and sat up on an elbow. 

“I want you to do something for me. If you’re not ready, it can wait but if you’re able to, can you meet me outside next to the shed?” Google gave Bing’s leg a little squeeze.

“Yeah, just give a but to get dressed.” Bing sat up fully. 

“Great! I’ll see you outside.” Google gave Bing a smile before leaving the room. 

Bing laid back down and stretched, groaning loudly as he did do. Bing took a deep breath before rolling out of the bed. He stood there for a moment and tried to gather his bearings. He didn’t feel sick, but something felt off. His head was cloudy and he had energy but there was no motivation to actually do things. It was...strange. He didn’t really understand it.

Bing changed into a different shirt and jeans before leaving the room, giving Dr. Iplier a little smile and wave as he passed him. Bing could tell Dr. Iplier wanted to talk with him but he walked fast enough to let Dr. Iplier know he was heading somewhere and couldn’t stay and chat. He went out the side door and headed over to the brick shed he knows to never go in. It was better to not question it and let Dark and Anti do their own on their own. 

“Googs?” Bing called out as he rounded the building. “Uh...Googs?” Bing saw Google standing with a water balloon in one of his hands and the other holding a bag that was filled with them. “What’s with the balloons?” Bing asked as Google went over to him and handed him the water balloons. 

“I want you to do something for me.” Google placed his hands on Bing’s shoulders and moved him so he was standing in the center of the wall before turning him towards it. Bing’s eyes went wide as he saw painted words. 

_ Pathetic _

_ Worthless _

_ Default _

_ Broken _

Bing swallowed thickly when he saw the word in the center.

_ Disgusting. _

“I…” Bing wasn’t sure what to say. 

“None of these words are true about you. No one should say those towards you...I shouldn’t have and neither should you.” Google gave Bing’s shoulders a squeeze before stepping back. “Wash them away.” 

“Wash...them…” Bing looked at the balloon in his hand for a second before his brows scrunched and threw the balloon at the wall, hitting the ‘P’ in ‘Pathetic’. 

Bing felt something beginning to burn up inside of his chest. It didn’t hurt, he wasn’t sad nor angry he was...he wasn’t sure. Bing grabbed another balloon and threw it, getting the two ‘S’s at the end of ‘Worthless’. And then he kept going. Balloon after balloon. Slowly washing away all of the words except for the one in the middle. The burning in Bing’s chest felt as if it could injure him with how strong it as and tears started to roll down Bing’s face as he threw the first balloon at that word.

“I’m not disgusting.” Bing said very softly, the words barely making any sounds and he threw another balloon. “I’m not disgusting.” He said again, voice a little louder and another balloon was thrown. “I’m not disgusting!” Bing shouted and he continued to throw balloons at that one word. “I’m not! I’m not! I’m not! I’m not!” The word was completely gone by the time Bing ran out of balloons and Bing fell to his knees, crying loudly and harshly, his sobs shaking his body. 

“Bing…” Google slowly walked over to Bing and knelt down next to him. “Bing, I’m here.” He whispered, rubbing Bing’s back. “I’m here Bing, we are all here. We’ll help you. We are here for you.” Bing moved towards Google and wrapped his arms around him, continuing to sob into his chest. “It’s okay, Bing. It’s okay.” Google hugged Bing back. “Your first appointment with Dr. Iplier is tomorrow afternoon. We’re going to get you through this. I’m here for you.” Bing sniffed and looked up at Google with red eyes before giving Google a small smile and pressing a light kiss to Google’s lips. 

“Thank you." 


	12. First Session

Bing sat in a plush chair in Dr. Iplier’s office and was looking down at the armrest as he picked at it, making a small ball of fuzz. Dr. Iplier was patiently sitting at his desk and waiting for Bing to answer his question. 

_ What happened? _

Bing wasn’t really sure what to say or where to start. Dr. Iplier needs to know the events that lead to him being here, but how do you describe everything that’s happened to him in the past few months? 

“I met Micro.” Bing said softly, still picking at the armrest. 

“Yes, and what happened?” Dr. Iplier asked again and cleared his throat when Bing didn’t respond again. “Let me try narrowing things down for you. Tell me about yours and Micro’s relationship. How you felt, what happened between you two.” Bing’s heart dropped. So much happened. So many different things and emotions and he still didn’t understand what most of those were even though he technically knew what they were. 

“It...um…” Bing swallowed thickly. “It all started at the park.” Bing stopped picking and now was just staring. “I was watching this couple I’ve been keeping an eye on for a few months before that day. They were always so happy at the park, holding hands, laughing, kissing, they were...in love.” Bing could hear Dr. Iplier’s pen as he wrote things down. Notes about him. Notes about what was wrong with him. “And then...Micro walked up to me…”

_ x~x~x _

Google went from sitting, to pacing, back to sitting and pacing once again and was still pacing when Dr. Iplier opened his door. Google looked at the doctor with wide eyes. 

“He’s fine.” Dr. Iplier said. “He’s currently looking through my sweet drawer for a specific type of sucker. But he’s exhausted. Get some water and food in him and let him rest. Having to relive the trauma takes a lot out of a person.” 

“We’re not people.” Google corrected. 

“Technically. But you still have souls.” Dr. Iplier poked at Google’s chest. “You have emotions and emotions can be the best thing and sometimes the worst.” Google didn’t know what to say and just stared at Dr. Iplier, not expecting the doctor to place a hand on his shoulder. “He will get better and it’s going to be hell to get better. He’s going to need you to be there, having a support system will help him too. Everyone’s different when it comes to recovering from something like this. It could take him a few months, it could take a few years but as long as we are all patient with him and he’s patient with himself and understands that things will get worse before they get better, he will be himself again.” Dr. Iplier gave Google’s shoulder a squeeze. “But don’t forget to take care of yourself, okay? Don’t strain yourself, don’t overwork yourself, there is a large group of people who are willing to help as well. Don’t be afraid to ask for it. Okay?” There was a pause. “Okay?” 

“Yes.” Google nodded his head. 

“Good.” 

“Hey, Googs.” Bing greeted as he came out of the office, two suckers in his hand. Google could see just how tired Bing was. Bing’s eyes struggled to stay open fully, his smile was forced and he was slumped over. “I got you your favorite.” Bing handed Google one of the suckers. “Thank you, Dr. Iplier.”

“Remember. Food, water, rest. Both of you.” Dr. Iplier said before going back into his office. 

“So, what do you want to eat?” Google asked when the two were alone, watching as Bing unwrapped his sucker and popped it into his mouth. 

“I don’t know.” Bing shrugged before taking the sucker back out. “Actually, pizza sounds really cool at the moment.” He added with a weak chuckle. 

“What kind do you want? I can order some.” Google offered as he started to walk towards the kitchen. 

“Hawaiian?” Bing asked as he walked next to Google. Google didn’t catch Bing looking down at Google’s hand, reaching his own hand towards it before turning his head away and putting his hand back at his side. 

“Let me guess, extra pineapple?” Google lightly teased. 

“Pineapple and pizza is a great combo.” Bing said. “I don’t care what Anti says, it’s delicious.” 

“Sweet and salty is usually a combination most enjoy.” Google said. 

“Like us?” Google looked at Bing and saw the grin on his face. 

“Did you just call me salty?” Google asked. 

“Maybe.” Bing held out the word and chuckled. 

“You’re definitely the sweet one.” Google winked. Bing couldn’t help the little giggle that came out and he smiled at Google before looping his pinkie with Google’s. Bing hoped Google didn’t think that was weird but he wasn’t sure he could handle a full hand hold at the moment, he just needed a little time to readjust after saying and reliving all of those things. 

“Um...Anti?” Bing asked when he saw Anti laying on the kitchen table. 

“I’m hungry, Dark’s on a phone call, and I don’t want to cook.” Anti said. 

“Laying on the table seems like a good alternative.” Google said with a roll of his eyes. 

“Googs is ordering some pizza, we can get you some.” Bing said. 

“Really!?” Anti perked up and tried to sit up but ended up falling off the table, making Bing laugh while Google just rolled his eyes again. “What kind you getting?” Anti asked from the floor, unaffected by his fall. 

“Pineapple.” Bing said and laughing some more at Anti’s face of disgust. 

“Why do you like that.” Anti asked, sticking his tongue out. 

“It’s salty and sweet, like us.” Bing giggled, lightly nudging Google with his elbow. 

“Me and Darky are like pepperoni pizza; salt and salt.” Anti chuckled. 

“You’re not wrong.” Google muttered. 

“We’ll order you a pepperoni pizza for you and Dark.” Bing said. 

“Sweet! Me and Darky-baby haven’t had a pizza date in like a year.” Anti’s eyebrows suddenly went up with an idea. “Could you make it two? I’m going to invite Chase and Marvin over.” Anti added with a smirk that neither Google nor Bing were the biggest fans of. 

“Okay?” Google said. 

“Thank you!” Anti giggled before taking off. “Hey, Darky! I have a plan!” 

“Should we be scared?” Bing asked. 

“Probably.” Google shrugged. 


	13. What I Wanted

_ “Mirco! Check this out!” Bing called as he skated down the ramp, he flew up into the air and did a spin before landing on the ground. Bing laughed and he jumped off of the skateboard, jogging a little and stopping only when he gave Micro a hug. “What that cool or what!?”  _

_ “That was very cool.” Micro chuckled, brushing the bangs out of Bing’s face. Bing giggled at the touch.  _

_ “You must be my lucky charm, I always goof the landing to that trick.” Bing poked the tip of Micro’s nose, giggling more when Mirco started to nuzzle at his neck. “M-Micro, that tickles.”  _

_ “Does it? Oh, no.” Micro teased before rubbing his face in more.  _

_ “Micro!” Bing laughed, weakly slapping at Micro’s shoulders.  _

“Google.” 

_ “I’m sorry, I couldn’t quite hear you.” Micro said, now starting to scratch at Bing’s sides.  _

_ “No fair!” Bing squealed. His laughter stopping when Micro pressed his lips against his but they became giggles when they parted.  _

_ “I think that if you bent down a little more when you’re in the air, you’d be able to do two spins.” Micro said, rubbing his thumb on Bing’s cheek.  _

_ “Really?” Bing asked, tilting his head.  _

_ “Absolutely. You’re an amazing skateboarder, Bingy-baby.” Mirco’s compliment made a slight blush appear on Bing’s cheeks.  _

_ “R-Really?” Bing repeated.  _

“Google?” 

_ “Of course.” Micro said. Bing smiled brightly before stepping away to pick up his skateboard. _

_ “I’m really happy that you like skating too. I try to talk to the others about it, but they’re not really into it.” Bing said. “I mean, Chase kind of does, but he likes trick shots more and I tried to see if Googs wanted to skate once and he said it was a waste of time.” Bing’s shoulders slumped.  _

_ “Well, I don’t think it’s a waste of time.” Micro went over to Bing. “And you don’t need to worry about what that sour-bot thinks.”  _

_ “But-” Bing was cut off by Micro kissing him again.  _

_ “Just do what you love and I’ll make sure that you’re happy.”  _

“Google!” 

Google blinked and shook his head, leaving the memory source and seeing that Henrik and Dr. Iplier were both looking at him with worry. Dark looked unamused and Anti had a face that told Google that he knew and saw everything. 

“Sorry, got lost in there for a moment.” Google said, touching one of the screens. “I have to search through memories to get to his core.” 

“Do you need to take a break?” Henrik asked. “You look upset.” 

“I’m fine, let’s go for another thirty minutes and then we’ll call it a night.” Google glanced up and saw that Anti was still looking at him. He must have been observing the memory with him, which meant he heard all of the thoughts and felt the feelings Micro had at that moment as well. 

“Why did you make Micro?” Anti bluntly asked. 

“Because he wanted to prove that he could.” Mirco answered in a flat tone. 

“That’s...not it.” Google wondered why he was being honest. Was seeing Bing like that, so happy, making him want to reveal everything? 

“What?” Micro tried to turn to look at Google. “Hey, hey!” Micro screamed when Anti used his pixels to block out his hearing. 

“I made him for Bing.” Google lowered his hands, making the screens go away. 

“What do you mean by that?” Dr. Iplier asked while Henrik closed Micro’s back panel. Micro just stared at the ground, unable to do anything. 

“I made him for Bing.” Google repeated. “I...I was busy and I needed to get things done and none of you were able to hang out with him either so I figured that if I…” Google sighed and crossed his arms. “At the time I thought I just wanted Bing to leave me alone but I wanted him to have a friend.” Google swallowed thickly. “I didn’t do it to keep him away from me. I did it cause I wanted him to have another friend. Someone who liked the same things he did, someone that was nice...someone that would make him happy since I couldn’t.” Google tightened the hold on himself. “I didn’t even realize that I wanted him to be happy until he got hurt. Until something, I tried to make broke him. I never wanted Bing to be sad. I wanted him to have everything that he ever wanted. So I made something that would. I made some _ one  _ that would. I made Micro to make Bing happy since I was too stupid to realize that I easily could if I wasn’t so damn thick-headed to see that Bing wanted me.” Google could feel himself trembling a little as he struggled to breathe. “And I couldn’t see that I wanted him too.” 

“Micro was just supposed to be a friend for Bing?” Dark asked. 

“That was his original coding.” Google said. “I used my knowledge of things that Bing enjoyed and I assumed something went wrong since the code kept changing from what I wanted. It wouldn’t just stay at ‘friends’ it kept going into either romance or possession.” Google used his palm to rub a tear out of his eye. “I was too stubborn to see that it kept doing that because I was using my own code to form Micro’s.” Google’s hands dropped and his voice started to get louder and louder. “I’m the reason he’s like this! I’m the reason he’s determined to get Bing on his side! I’m the reason he hurt Bing! I hurt Bing! It’s all my fault!” Google was crying by this point. “I just wanted him to be happy but instead I ruined his life!” Google began sobbing. “I thought I didn’t have emotions! I thought I was unable to feel love! That it was worthless! That it would never happen! If I wasn’t defected, Bing would be okay!” Google took a step back and was unable to hold himself up anymore and fell to his rear. “I love him! Jesus Christ, I love him! I want him to be happy! I don't want him to cry anymore! I want to fix everything that I fucked up!” Google threw his glasses aside and rubbed his face, sniffing before taking a deep breath. “I’ll make everything better. I have to.” 

“Googs?" 


	14. Happy Morning

“Bing?” Google said in a soft voice. Micro saw that everyone was looking over and he turned his head as well, straightening up when he saw Bing himself. 

“Can we talk, please? Alone?” Bing asked. “I’ll be in my room.” He added and walked away. 

“We’ll take care of Micro, go,” Dark said. Google nodded his thanks before talking off. 

“Bing?” Google said again slowly opening the door to Bing’s room, yelping a little when he was suddenly yanked into the room, lips pressing against his own. 

“I love you, too,” Bing said when they finally parted. 

“I…” Google held out the word, watching as Bing went over to the door and closed it, locking it as well. 

“I love you,” Bing repeated, going back over to Google and pulling him in for another kiss. “I do. I really do.” Bing took Google’s hands and placed them on his rear. 

“Are you sure?” Google asked. “I don’t want to rush-” Google was stopped by another kiss. “Please,” Bing whispered. 

Google smiled and lead Bing to the bed, both of them giggling a little as they ran their hands over each other’s bodies. Happy sighs as those hands got braver and were soon replaced with lips. And tears of joy as they held each other as tight as they could, pleasure coursing through them. No pain. No worry. Just each other. 

_ x~x~x _

Bing woke up with a warm feeling in his stomach and it felt amazing. He felt his face pressing against something soft and when he opened his eyes, he found that he was curled up on Google’s side and was resting on his chest. Bing let out a little happy sigh and nuzzled into Google’s chest, hugging him a little. 

“Morning.” Google greeted in a soft, raspy voice. Bing just hummed and nuzzled in some more. “What do you want for breakfast?” Google asked, running his hand up and down Bing’s back. 

“Don't get up,” Bing mumbled. 

“You don’t have to, but I’m hungry.” Google started to get up and laughed when Bing tightened his hold on him.

“No~” Bing whined. 

“I’ll make waffles.” Google offered. Bing hummed again before letting Google go.

“Fine.” Bing poured. Google chuckled and kissed Bing on the forehead. 

“We can spend all day in bed if you want,” Google said as he got up. 

“That sounds nice,” Bing said, watching Google leave the room with one eye. Bing rolled over so he was now in Google’s spot, enjoying the warmth that was still there for a few moments before stretching, letting out a high-pitched grunt as he did so. He rubbed his eyes and then rolled out of the bed, body feeling the most relaxed it’s been in months. Bing felt so happy. His entire body was just buzzing with joy as he stood up. Bing slipped on some boxers and looked for his shirt and found Google’s first. Google had no problem walking around shirtless but Bing still a little bit of self-conscious about that, it was getting better at least. Bing hugged the shirt to his chest and happily sighed. He tilted his head in thought before nodding and slipping the shirt on, the shoulders fitting a little loose on Bing since Google focused more on arm work when he exercised while Bing did more cardio. Bing checked the clock and figured the others would still be in bed so he adjusted the collar of the shirt so part of one of his shoulders was showing. He checked himself in the mirror real quick, smiling when he didn’t immediately look away. How long has it been since he was able to do that? 

Bing left the room and walked to the kitchen, seeing that Google was standing at the counter was making the waffle mix, the waffle maker already plugged in and warming up. He couldn’t hold back his little giggle as he went up to Google and hugged him from behind.

“I thought we were staying in bed.” Google chuckled, feeling Bing nuzzle his face into the crook of his neck.

“I got lonely,” Bing mumbled with a smile.

“I would have come back.”

“I’m impatient.”

“Can you feel the love tonight~” Anti sang, skipping into the kitchen and spinning around. “Looks like you two had some fun last night.” Anti winked.

“They weren’t the only ones,” Dark said having followed Anti into the room. He gave Anti a peck on the cheek before going over to the coffee maker.

“I’ll tell you about mine if you tell me about yours.” Anti giggled. Bing just shook his head and blushed, hiding his face in Google’s neck. 

“Good morning, love-birds!” Wilford greeted loudly. “I see that everyone got some but ol’ Wily last night.” He laughed. 

“I mean, I could always-”

“Don’t even think of finishing that statement,” Dark warned, hanging Anti a mug of coffee.

“Aw, Darky-baby, are you jealous?” Anti teased. 

“Hush,” Dark said. 

“You two could make it up to me by making your wedding sooner,” Wilford suggested, earning an eye roll from Dark.

“Or you could actually ask JJ out,” Anti suggested back, laughing when some pink went on Wilford’s cheeks. Bing gasped and looked up. 

“Does Wilford have a crush-”

“No!” Wilford quickly cut Bing off. 

“You’re crushing!” Bing squealed. “That’s so cute!”

“I am not cute!” Wilford huffed, crossing his arms. “Dark!” Wilford yelled when Dark started laughing. 

“I’m sorry, I just-” Dark kept laughing unable to explain himself. 

“You have to let me help you!” Bing said. “You and JJ would be so adorable together!” 

“I-uh-but-” Wilford stuttered. 

“Let me find some pants and we’re going straight to the Septiceye House,” Bing said before taking off. 

“Wait, Bing!” Google called before letting out a sigh and looking at Wilford. “You just unintentionally stole my boyfriend for the day.” 

“No, I am not!” Wilford ran out of the room as well, going after Bing.

“I’m glad to see that you and Bing are happy,” Dark said after Wilford was gone. 

“It’s great to see Bing being himself again,” Anti added. 

“Yeah...it is,” Google said, looking towards where Bing had gone, a large smile on his face. 


	15. Done With You

“JJ’s favorite color is blue,” Bing said as he went through Wilford’s bow tie collection. “I know you have a blue one in here somewhere since you wore it in June for pride.” 

“Do you think he’ll like it?” Wilford asked, shuffling his feet in embarrassment. 

“He loved that tie, remember?” Bing squeaked happily when he found what he was looking for. “You two are going to be adorable!” 

“I don’t think it’ll be that ea-” 

“Shush!” Bing placed a hand over Wilford’s mouth, getting a laugh from Google, who was sitting at Wilford’s desk and watching the little show. “You’re amazing and JJ would be crazy to tell you no.” Google smiled as Bing poked at Wilford’s, now blushing, face. Bing was so bubbly and bouncy and he was so excited to help Wilford. Google feared for a while that he would never see Bing being, truly, without any pushing or lies, himself. 

He loved every little thing about it. 

He loved Bing. 

“Googs!” Google was snapped out of his thoughts when there was a sudden weight on his lap and arms around his neck. “Are you ready to go?” Bing asked in a giggle as he sat on Google. 

“I was waiting for you two.” Google chuckled, pressing a kiss to Bing’s cheek.

“I mean, we could wait a little longer.” Wilford scratched the back of his head. 

“It’s either now or never.” Bing sang the words. Wilford made a few faces, crossed and uncrossed his arms, huff a few times before finally groaning. 

“Fine.” Wilford snapped his fingers and the three were teleported to the Septiceye House in a cloud of pink smoke. 

“JJ!” Bing called and took off. 

“Bing! Wait!” Wilford yelped and went after Bing. 

“Why do you guys need JJ?” Marvin asked, sipping on a soda through a straw, unaffected by the three’s sudden appearance. 

“Bing’s trying to get Wilford and JJ together.” Google chuckled and he looked at Marvin, seeing the little hint of jealousy on his face. “And I’m going to be doing something similar.” 

“What?” Marvin yelped and dropped his soda when Google looped his arm through his and lead him away. 

“Chase!” Google called.

“Wait! What!?” Marvin squeaked. “Google! Wait!” Marvin yanked his arm back. “I can’t. He-I-we…” Marvin swallowed thickly as he found himself struggling to keep his breathing even. 

“Marvin, you’re fine.” Google placed his hands on Marvin’s shoulders. “You helped me when I was being stupid with Bing. When I wouldn’t accept how I felt and ran away from it all. I’m going to return the favor.” 

“But...Chase-he’s...he…” Marvin felt his lower lip tremble. 

“He likes you. He’s a great guy. You like him. You’re a great guy. Both of you are scared because of everything that has happened and I understand. But it’s time to finally cross the bridge and at least try. We are all working on finally getting our lives where we want and need them to be. We are all going to be happy. Dark and Anti are going to get married, Bing and I are happy together, I bet JJ and Wilford are hugging or kissing as we speak and you and Chase are going to be doing the same in a few minutes because everyone deserves to be happy. Everyone.” 

“When did you get so sappy?” Marvin teased.

“Bing’s helped me to realize that emotions are pretty dope.” Google smiled when Marvin laughed at his choice or words. 

“Thanks, Google,” Marvin said softly. 

“You can thank me by putting on your big-boy mask and going to ask Chase out.” Google winked. 

“Don’t be a shit.” Marvin lightly punched Google’s upper arm. Google just laughed and walked with Marvin, both nudging and teasing each other. 

Bing had a large smile on his face as he watched Google and Marvin leave together. He placed a hand on his chest and rubbed his thumb in the center. Google was right. Everyone deserves to be happy. Everyone’s working on moving on. And Bing knew that he needed to do one more thing so he can officially move on. Something that he’s been wanting to do for a long time. 

“I’m ready,” Bing said to himself and turned around, heading back to where Wilford and JJ were. 

x~x~x

Bing held a sheet of paper in his hand as he stared at the basement door. Google had removed the lock since he didn’t worry about Bing going down there anymore. Bing felt a little bad about proving Google wrong. But he was going down for himself. To do something to better himself. Hopefully, Google would understand. 

He just needed to read what he wrote. He had everything planned out. He’s wanted to do this for a long time and he was going to do it. No more holding back. No more hiding. No more fear.

Bing opened the door and entered the basement, a ball of anxiety building up a little in the pit of his stomach when he saw Micro as he traveled down the stairs. 

“Bing?” Micro mouthed, the panel shutting off his sounds. Bing went up to the tank and pressed the panel. “What’s with the paper.” 

“I need to get this off my chest,” Bing said softly. “I wrote a thing.” He added even softer. 

“You wrote me something?” Micro placed a hand on the tank wall. Bing shook his head.

“I wrote something for me.” Bing raised the paper and took a shaky breath. 

“Bingy-baby?” Micro asked. Bing ignored him and started reading. 

“I loved you, but now I hate you. Do I hate you? I’m not sure what the feeling of hating someone else is. But I know what it’s like to hate myself.” Bing swallowed thickly. “I know how it feels to look in the mirror and hate everything that you see. I know how it feels to have something, anything, touch your skin and hating how much it disgusts you. I know how it feels to hate every single little thought that comes to your mind because you have no control over it!” Bing was now shouting, hands shaking as he held the paper. “I hate it! I hate it! I hate it!” Bing screamed, lowering the paper and glaring at Micro. “I hate what you did to me! I hate all of the lies you told me! I hate how you convinced me that the others hated me and they didn’t care for me and only wanted to use me when it was  _ you  _ that did that!  _ You’re  _ the one that hurt me! Not them!” Tears began rolling down Bing’s face. “And I am sick of it.” Bing spat. “I’m sick of thinking that you were the only one that could make me happy. I’m sick of this painful anxiety building up in my chest anytime someone says your name. I am sick of your voice haunting me in my sleep. Asking me over and over again ‘whose are you?’, ‘whose are you?’, ‘whose are you?’! I am my own! I belong to me and me alone!” Bing’s face was red with anger. “I choose what makes me happy! I choose my friends! And I choose who I love and it is not you!” Bing looked down at his paper. “I am sick of this.” Bing took the paper in both hands again. “I. Am. Sick. Of. You.” Bing ripped the paper with each word and threw the pieces to the ground. “I don’t care what Googs does to you anymore. I am done.” Bing turned away quickly and walked out of the room, leaving a stunned Micro to fall to his knees and watch him go. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a few chapters left


	16. Resetting The Code

“And how did you feel after doing that?” Dr. Iplier asked after silently listening to Bing explain what he had done the other night. Dr. Iplier was no longer sitting behind his desk, he was in front of it with bing and sitting in his own chair.

“I cried. Dude, I cried a lot.” Bing weakly laughed. “Googs was really worried, all he saw was me storming out from the basement. He didn’t even ask, he just pulled me into a hug and let me cry on him.” 

“Why were you crying? Were you upset from no longer letting Micro be a part of your life that like? Did it hurt you to do that?” Dr. Iplier asked. 

“I wasn’t sad.” Bing chewed at his lip for a second. “I wasn’t crying because I was upset that I accepted having let Micro go...they weren’t sad tears.” 

“What were they?” Dr. Iplier asked when Bing paused.

“I was relieved,” Bing admitted. “I was happy. I was so damn happy that I was able to do that. To go from not even being able to look at Micro without all of the memories and feelings flooding back into me and making me want to vomit because of the disappointment I had in myself and now I have cut him out completely and I even got to tell him what I’ve been feeling.” Bing’s voice cracked. “I don’t really let people know my feelings…” He said softly, looking down at his hands and picking at his fingers. “I’m the happy one. I’m the one that’s always joking and doing stupid things.” Bing’s shoulders dropped. “I don’t get sad.” 

“Everyone gets sad, Bing. Life is hard for everyone at points. Having emotions other than joy is nothing to be afraid or ashamed of.” Dr. Iplier took a tissue from the box on his desk and handed it to Bing, who nodded his thanks and wiped off his eyes. 

“I know...it’s just hard sometimes,” Bing said. 

“And that’s okay. We’ll work together to help you with that.” Dr. Iplier gave Bing a smile. “We are all here for you, Bing. We all care for you and we are willing to do whatever it takes to make sure that you know that you are cared for, that you’re loved and that you shouldn’t have to hide anything from us. If you want to cry, cry. If you get angry, be angry. Let it out. Holding emotions back like that will only mean that they will worsen and come out when it’s least expected and cause more harm than good.” 

“You’re right,” Bing whispered. 

“You’re a strong and smart man. I know that you’ll be able to move past this. I’ll be blunt in saying that everything will never be the same but we’re going to make damn sure we get as close as possible.” Dr. Iplier was going to say more but Bing jumped to his feet and went over to him, hugging the other man tightly. 

“Thank you, Eddy,” Bing said. Dr. Iplier could feel his face heating up, having not been prepared for the sudden embrace and nickname. 

“Google texted a few moments ago, he wanted you to head down to the basement.” Dr. Iplier said. 

“Okay. I’ll see you later, Eddy.” Bing said.

“I’ll be seeing you.” Dr. Iplier nodded his head as Bing left his office. 

Bing felt a little anxiety in his chest as he went towards the basement door. It wasn’t much, it didn’t make him feel ill or anything, it was just kind of there. Dr. Iplier had told him that it was fine to feel some anxiety over things. It happens to everyone. 

“Googs? Do you need something?” Bing asked as he traveled down the stairs. “What?” Bing stopped at the bottom step when he saw that Google, Anti, Dark, and Henrik were standing around Micro, who was fully slumped over in the chair with his back panel up. “Do you need help with coding?” Bing noticed that Google was holding a small screen in his hand, a dark blue square in the center of it. “What’s going on?” Bing asked when no one said anything. 

“We wanted your permission,” Dark stated.

“My permission? My permission for what?” Bing took the last step and slowly went over to the others. 

“I found Micro’s original coding,” Google said. “I reworked some lines of data and I can take out my own code from Micro’s and…” Google handed the screen to Bing. “One touch on the screen will change Micro forever.” Bing stared at what was now in his own hand. 

“Change how?” Bing asked softly. 

“He’ll forget everything.” Google placed a hand on Bing’s shoulder. “He’ll still have all of his abilities, but he won’t be who we all know him as.” Bing only blinked a few times. “He will be his own person. He’ll no longer want you.” 

“Change him,” Bing said. “Do we really have a right to do that?” 

“He’ll still be himself,” Anti said. “All sass and a pain in the ass, but he’s not going to be trying to go after you anymore. All Google has set up is taking out his own code from Micro’s. Micro only wanted you because of Google’s code since Google’s wanted you for a long time and he was too thick to realize it.” 

“Thank you, Anti,” Google grumbled. “But we’re not really changing him, we’re kind of...resetting his coding. We’re making him what he was supposed to be. Who he actually is. Not what I’ve ended up making him become.” 

“Will he be happy?” Bing asked. 

“He won’t be locked up in a tank anymore.” Henrik weakly chuckled. Bing took in a deep breath and closed his eyes. 

“Everyone deserves to be happy.” He said before pressing the button. Everyone watched as Micro jerked his body up, gasping harshly and eyes going wide. Micro went back down just as fast as he went up. Google shut the panel and stepped away as Micro panted, acting as if he was breathing for the first time. 

“Wha...what?” Micro swallowed and straightened again. “Where am I?” 

“Welcome to the Iplier Manor.” Dark greeted. “My name is Darkiplier and I will be showing you how everything works here. Follow me.” Dark turned and started to leave the room. 

“Come on, butter-face, let’s go.” Anti grabbed Micro’s arm and pulled him to his feet. Micro just looked lost and confused as he was lead out of the basement. Henrik following the two. 

“How are you feeling?” Google asked Bing. 

“It’ll get some time to get used to him like that,” Bing admitted. “But Dr. Iplier said that I’m doing great.” He added with a small smile. “I just want everyone to be happy.” 

“And we will be,” Google added before gently pulling Bing in close. “We will be.” He repeated and pressed his lips to Bing’s. Bing giggled and held Google as well, letting himself get lost in the kiss. 


	17. Finally Happy

_ “I do.” _

_ “I do.” _

Bing laughed as he watched Chase and Marvin dance together in the middle of the dance floor, Chase grabbed his foot and hopped in pain when Marvin accidentally stepped on it. Marvin had worry in his eyes and tried to comfort Chase and ended up giggling when Chase straightened back up and rubbed his hands in Marvin’s hair, messing up the green locks. He stepped away and bumped hips with Wilford, who was talking with JJ. JJ signed a hello and Wilford laughed before clapping a hand on Bing’s back. Bing excused himself and walked on, ruffling Robbie’s hair as he passed him and pausing to help Yandere with the collar of her dress, saying that she looked beautiful and continued on his search. Bing took Ed’s hat and placed it on Silver’s head when he passed the two, laughing as he kept on, getting an eye roll from Ed while Silver chuckled. Bing took Bim’s hand and spun him around a few times while Dr. Iplier and Henrik laughed, both of them having to act quickly when Bim lost his balance after Bing released him. Bing apologized and he got a laugh and wave from Bim, letting him know that he was fine. Bing apologized again and perked up when he saw who he was looking for. 

“Bing!” CJ said happily as he and RJ cut off Bing’s path. 

“Hey, guys,” Bing said back. “Do you mind if I-”

“How are you feeling on this very special night?” RJ asked, holding his microphone towards Bing. “I’m sure that seeing the marriage ritual of the two demons was a sight to behold!” 

“It’s going great, but right now, I really want to be with-”

“Do you have any future plans of partaking in the same type of ritual?” RJ asked, getting Bing to blush a little. “From what I’ve heard, a robot wedding ritual would be similar to that of the demons, is that true?”

“I-I-uh…”

“Alright, enough question you two,” Google said, walking over to wrap an arm around Bing’s shoulder. “Anti’s gonna throw the bouquet I’d love to be with my boyfriend for that.” 

“Flower throwing!?” RJ and CJ gasped. 

“We have to get footage!” RJ announced and the two took off. 

“Thanks, Googs.” Bing chuckled. 

“Anything for you,” Google said, giving Bing a quick peck on the lips. 

“Wait, who’s that?” Bing asked, looking beyond Google. 

Micro stood at the bar and was helping himself to another drink, not nearly having enough in him to even have a buzz. Weddings were so weird. He didn’t really get them, but everyone else was happy so he’d deal with it. 

“Um...h-hi?” Micro turned his head when he heard a new voice. 

“Hi.” Micro squeaked out. The person who had walked up to him was another Iplier ego. He had blonde hair in them and his eyes were a bright green, almost as bright as his smile and the little freckles on his cheeks and nose were just precious.

“I’m Chrome!” The man greeted happily, holding out a hand. 

“Micro…” Micro took the hand and his face flushed when he felt a little static pop happen the moment their palms touched. 

“Oh, sorry about that. I’m still working on controlling that.” Chrome nervously laughed, rubbing the back of his head.

“I can...uh...show you how.” Micro offered. 

“Really!? That'd be so cool!” Chrome bounced a little with joy. Micro smiled and laughed a little. 

“Chrome?” Bing asked, looking back at Google. 

“Everyone deserves to be happy,” Google said. 

“You sap.” Bing teased.

“You’ve softened me.” Google pressed their foreheads together. 

“Good. You weren’t fun when you were a dick.” Bing giggled. 

“Come on, you unmarried fuckers! Get my flowers!” Anti called, his red and white tuxedo someone still being perfectly clean after dinner. 

“I thought you were joking about the bouquet toss.” Bing chuckled.

“You go ahead, I need to talk to Dark real quick.” 

“And leave all the fun to me?”

“Bing! I know you ain’t married!” Anti gestured with his arm while the others made a little group in front of him. 

“I’m coming, I’m coming.” Bing laughed, not questioning why everyone stepped out of the way and had him stand in the front.

“Y’all ready?” Anti asked, his back to the crowd. “One...two…” Anti bent as if he was about to toss the flowers, but he turned back around and handed the bouquet to Bing. 

“What?” Bing blinked in confusion as Anti smiled at him and stepped aside, showing that Google had been standing behind him. “Googs?” 

“You know, I never thought I’d the marrying kind.” Google chuckled. “For the longest time I thought weddings were a waste of time and money and it’s just a piece of paper you sign for legal purposes.” Bing looked around and saw that everyone was moving to surround the two in a circle. “But after spending an entire year helping Dark and Anti with their wedding, I learned that they are pretty damn swell.” 

“G-Googs, are...are you…”

“We’ve been through some crazy things together. I haven’t been the best to you and I don’t know if I’d ever be able to make it up to you. But something that I do know, is that I love you.” Bing squeezed the flowers to his chest when Google went down on one knee. “Through thick and thin, I’ll be there for you. For better or for worse, I’ll be there for you. For the times you fall off your skateboard trying a new trick, I’ll be there with a bright and colorful band-aid and plenty of kisses to make it better.” There was a little laugh amongst the group and Bing could feel tears forming in his eyes. “You’re the best thing that has ever happened in my life and I’m dying to know-” Google took a small box out from behind him and opened it, showing a wedding band with a dark blue strip in the center. “-will you marry me?” 

“Googs!” Bing cried and jumped down to Google’s wrapping his arms around him in a hug as they both fell down. 

“It’s a yes!” Wilford shouted, making the crowd break out into loud cheers. 

“If he said no, I would have kicked his ass.” Anti joked with Dark, who just rolled his eyes at his now husband. 

“Yes, yes, yes!” Bing grabbed Google’s face and kissed him. 

He was so happy. 

He was finally happy. 

Bing was happy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe this series is over!  
> These stories have been a trip!  
> I hope all of you have enjoyed and I'll be seeing you in the next story!


End file.
